


I Surrender

by annarchy_marie



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater - Freeform, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Forbidden Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, sensual, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie
Summary: One Shot! Dramione. Draco is a Death Eater, Hermione is in the Order. Their love is forbidden, but endless.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	I Surrender

“I surrender,” he whispers to her sweetly. “Fuck my father, fuck all these expectations. Damn Voldemort and his missions. Fuck being a Death Eater anymore. I surrender, for you.”

“Draco,” she whispers back, her eyes filled with more love than words could ever articulate. Her heart ached in her chest with longing, desire, and adoration. 

Hermione ran her hands over his chest, her fingers slowly trailing spirals along the way. He shivers under her touch, his skin burning with pleasure. 

Her hands roam over his broad shoulders and down his arms, all the way to his fingertips. Draco runs his hands down her back to firmly grip her ass, eliciting a soft moan from her. Slowly, he pulls her on top of him. As his fingers tangle themselves in her hair, he pulls her down to meet his mouth. He places delicate, soft kisses on her lips. His tongue smoothes over her bottom lip, begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. 

Their kisses were slow at first but quickly turned feverish. 

“Fuck, Hermione,” he groans as she grinds against his erection. 

With one hand, he reaches down between them to tease her sensitive bud. Her back arches, head thrown back in bliss. He grabs her hips and rolls them over on his bed, the silky green sheets beneath them now tangled around their intertwined bodies. His lips move from hers to trail sweet kisses down her neck, her breasts, her abdomen. Her breathing quickens as his tongue slides between her slick folds. She’s already begging for him to take her, to claim her once and for all. 

Draco grins at her from between her thighs and a deep blush blossoms over her cheeks. She can feel the bubbles of pleasure in her navel threatening to burst as his tongue flicks her most sensitive spot, teasing and licking. Her hips thrust up to meet his tongue, matching his pace, until she finally bursts. Shaking, her hips crash down to the mattress as he helps her ride out her orgasm until she’s fully sated. Draco licks his lips, savoring the way she tastes. 

“You taste better than I ever would have imagined, my little lioness,” Draco says, his voice low and husky. 

She pulls his face up to hers, crashing her quivering lips to his. He lines himself up with her entrance and looks into her eyes. 

“Wait,” she says, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks between kisses. 

“No, just.. Be gentle.”

She nods to him and he slowly pushes his throbbing erection into her, all the way to the hilt. She gasps. He gives her a moment to adjust to him. His thrusts are slow, torturous, and deep. He knows he won’t last long. How long he had waited to finally make her his, now and forever, in every way possible. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt his own orgasm building. Her legs wrap around his waist as he continues to thrust into her, harder and faster, until her orgasm pulses around his member, pulling him over the edge with her. 

He finally collapses onto her, panting. Hermione runs her fingers through his damp, silky hair. Her heart thrums in her chest. No matter what happens in this war, she knows now that he’s forever a part of her. There was no going back. 

He groans. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks. 

“My Mark.. It’s burning again. He’s summoning me.”

He looks at her and can see the concern in her eyes. Every time he leaves, she knows there’s a chance he might never come back. The Order protected her, made sure she was safe. They would never turn on one of their own, but she knew the same couldn’t be said for Death Eaters. Voldemort, driven mad with desperation, had started killing any of his followers that let him down. He knew there were only two horcruxes left, and the Elder Wand still wouldn’t perform properly for him. He would kill, if only as a show of strength, daring anyone who questioned him to come forth. 

“I can stay,” he says to her. 

“You’d be killed, Draco. You have to go” Hermione says reluctantly, knowing the only option for him at this point was to continue with his missions. If he stopped now, Voldemort would kill him and his mother. She had to let him go. 

“I’ll be back later, Granger.” He says, planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

_ I hope. _

He disapparates, knowing if he stayed a moment longer, she could easily lure him back to bed. He’d abandon this war, blood prejudices, his father. None of it mattered in the sanctuary they had built together, back in their little hole in Godric’s Hollow. He wished she would run away with him. They would be safe and free. But it was her true Gryffindor heart he had fallen in love with, brave and loyal. She wouldn’t run from this fight. She’d rush into the fire right alongside her two best friends, wands drawn, ready and willing to die, if that’s what it took. Part of him hated it, but the other part of him could only admire her for it. 

He smiled.

_ Always has to be a hero, _ he thought. 

As he walked up the gravel walkway to the Manor doors, he threw his heart to the side and emptied his mind, all of his mental guards up. If the Dark Lord searched his mind, he could see anything he wanted, but he would never see Hermione. He would never know of his betrayal. It was for this reason, he had risen up in Voldemort’s ranks and was now his right hand man. Draco Malfoy was now the only person in the world Voldemort trusted, and it would ultimately be his downfall. Grinning, he silently thanked Aunt Bellatrix for all his lessons sixth year as he threw the doors open, his face a mask of indifference. 

“My Lord,” he bows. 


End file.
